


A Steady Pour

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of Chulu but not really important, Sulu's a little shit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim texted Leo as soon as he knew his neighbor would be up and semi-awake. "Still want to give me a ride?"<br/>"Absolutely," was the almost instantaneous reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steady Pour

**Author's Note:**

> This part is a direct sequel to part one of this series, "Nothin' Like A Georgia Rain", which I highly recommend reading before this.   
> (Yes, I'm spoiling y'all and posting this Friday night even though I said Saturdays/Sundays. I had today off school.)  
> I own no part of the Star Trek Universe, including the characters in this story. Those rights belong to Paramount Pictures, Gene Roddenberry and a lot of others who are (sadly) not making me rich.

Jim texted Leo as soon as he knew his neighbor would be up and semi-awake. "Still want to give me a ride?"  
"Absolutely," was the almost instantaneous reply. Jim grinned and set about checking the weather and digging for a clean shirt to wear, settling for an old shirt from his Iowa track team that he had hacked the sleeves off of and a rugged pair of denim shorts. Grabbing his bag, he inhaled a waffle as he pulled his shoes on and crossed the yard to knock on Leo's front door.   
"Jim, how nice to see you!" Eleanora McCoy cried as she opened the door and enveloped him in a hug. "Can I get you something to eat, or something for your lunch?"  
"I'm good, Mrs. McCoy, but thank you. Is Leo upstairs?"   
Eleanora nodded and watched him bound up the stairs, smiling as she thought about how good Jim's presence had been for her son.

Jim knocked on Leo's open door as he entered, catching Leo's attention and pulling him into a kiss.   
"Mornin'," Leo mumbled against Jim' lips with a smile.  
"I missed you," was Jim's only reply.  
Leo chuckled as he went to grab his backpack. "You saw me yesterday afternoon."  
Jim pouted. "I missed your lips."  
Leo pressed another chaste kiss to the blond's lips and squeezed his hand. "That better?"  
"Much," Jim replied happily before Leo dropped his hand and went downstairs, making sure Jim could see how fine his ass was in his new shorts.  
"Bye, mom," Leo called with a wave as he passed the sitting room, where Eleanora had moved to work on her sewing. "Bye, Mrs. M!" Jim echoed as he followed Leo out the door, distant goodbyes echoing after them. He pulled the door shut behind him and slipped his hand into Leo's as they walked down the driveway to the car, only removing it to drop his bag in the trunk and climb into the passenger seat.   
"Don't suppose you'd be willing to play hooky today," Jim asked with a sly grin.  
" Not a chance," Leo replied as he put his hand back on Jim's. "Gabrielle might kill us if we miss turning in our projects. You know how much he hates late work."  
Jim groaned. "Dammit. I'd rather hang out with you all day."  
Leo laughed and started up the car, taking his hand off Jim's to do so. "You have five classes with me and you eat your lunch in the same room. You do hang out with me all day."  
"I can't make out with you all day."  
Leo pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car, giving Jim the most serious look he could muster. "You'd better make up for it in advance then."  
"I'll do my best," Jim said before Leo's lips prevented him from saying anything more than a moan here and there.

Twenty minutes later, they were sprinting through the halls to make it to Marcus' class before the bell rang, laughing the entire way. They slid through the door just as the bell rang, doing their best to make it to the lab table in the back inconspicuously and failing spectacularly. Clearing his throat and giving the two boys an evil eye, Marcus informed them all that AP tests were a week away and he would like to know who would be missing each day so he could plan the week. A calendar of the next two weeks was circulated, and Jim and Leo both signed their names on the day of the US History test and the day of the Psych test. Marcus continued his lecture about Newton's laws, and no one noticed when Leo and Jim held hands and passed notes the whole hour. But when the bell rang to signal the end of class, Marcus called them back.   
"Jim, Leo, could I talk to you two for a moment?"  
"Of course," Jim said, befuddled as he and Leo crossed the room to the desk.  
"Something's going on between you two. I don't particularly care what it is or what sparked it, ‘cause that's not my job. But next time, don't let it affect your attendance. Next time you're late, I won't be as lenient. Got it?"  
Jim nodded. "Got it."  
Leo echoed the sentiment before they left for US History and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that was weird and a little bit awkward," Leo said as they slid into their desks.  
"What was weird?" Hikaru asked as he came in.  
Leo turned a very faint shade of pink as Jim recounted the story of their late arrival and Marcus holding them back.  
"So, car makeout caused you to be late and Marcus confronted you?"  
Jim laughed and Leo's cheeks turned brilliantly pink. "He never said that," Leo commented carefully.  
"He didn't," Hikaru said with a nod toward Jim's lips, "but your matching set of swollen lips did."  
Now that Hikaru mentioned it, Leo thought Jim's lips did look a little swollen. "Had much experience with swollen lips then, Hikaru?" Leo asked in an effort to change the subject. "You and Pavel?"  
"Maybe," the Asian replied evenly. "Pavel's a massive flirt, so we've done lots of things."  
Leo groaned as Jim's face lit up. "Really? Like what?"  
"I swear to god, Sulu, if you give him any ideas I will end you," Leo warned as the bell signaling the start of class rang.


End file.
